


Starco: This is my Wish

by Guitarhero909



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Songfic, starco, this is my wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: Based on the song by Old Wave, this is a one-shot. Marco is determined to make Star's first Christmas one to remember. What will happen and will he fulfil his promise? Read and find out. I do not own SVTFOE nor do I own the song.





	Starco: This is my Wish

“Marco where are we going?” asked Star as she smiled.  
Marco was taking her outside and had a blindfold on her eyes.  
“Remember when you told me you never had snow on Mewni?” asked Marco.  
“Yeah,” said Star.  
He removed the blindfold and Star saw a surprise.  
“Woooooooowwww,” she said.  
This is my wish, my wish for the world.  
That peace would find it's way to every boy and girl.  
This is the time, the time for harmony.  
Let love be the song  
That everybody sings.  
Star was no doubt amazed at what she saw.  
“This is…. Amazing,” said Star.  
“Yeah,” said Marco, “What’s more fun is that you can stick your tongue out to catch the snowflakes.  
She joined him.  
“It melted,” she said.  
Fill the air with joyful noise  
Ring the bells and raise your voice.  
Let there be peace on earth  
Let there be peace on earth.  
Lift your light and let it shine.  
Shine, shine, shine  
Let every voice be heard  
Let there be peace on earth.  
Star and Marco were walking around the town surrounded by snow and red and green lights.  
It was such a beautiful night for the two of them.  
They secretly had hands on one another.  
They saw a shooting star.  
Star made a wish.  
“What did you wish for?” asked Star.  
“I think my wish already came true,” said Marco smiling.  
I hear the sweetest sound,  
The sound of hope to come.  
Together we could bring,  
Good will to everyone.  
Let it start with you  
Let it start with me  
Let every nation rise  
And sing this melody

Fill the air with joyful noise  
Ring the bells and raise your voice.  
Let there be peace on earth  
Let there (peace on earth) yeah.  
Lift your light and let it shine.  
Let it shine, shine, shine  
Let every voice be heard  
Let there be peace on earth.

They later visited a mall and were hanging out with their friends at the Christmas party.  
Janna was doing her usual thing while Jackie was talking with Oscar.  
Star didn’t seem to care because she thinks she’s found someone new; Her best friend.

Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh, ohhh,  
Ohhh, ohhh, yeah  
Let there be (peace on earth)  
Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh, ohhh, ohhh, ohhh, yeah.

Star was having so much fun and she found something hanging from the ceiling.  
Marco was on the other side of it.  
“A mistletoe,” said Marco as he blushed.  
“Ooooohhh, I know what this means,” said Pony head.  
She pushed Star near Marco and Janna pushed Marco near Star.  
They came closer and then shared a kiss. 

Fill the air with joyful noise  
Ring the bells and raise your voice.  
Let there be peace on earth  
Let there be peace  
Lift your light and let it shine.  
Let it shine, shine, shine  
Let every voice be heard  
Let there be peace on earth.

They held hands afterwards.  
“Merry Christmas Marco,” said Star.  
“Merry Christmas Star,” said Marco.


End file.
